Braiding
by ducet
Summary: Some one-shots featuring Chichiru I write when I'm bored. 5; A price she willingly paid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Since fanfiction deleted my previous story, I have made another one.**_

* * *

A tired sigh left Shito mouth as he looked at Chika, who held a bloodied and nearly fainted Michiru in his arms.  
"Take care of her. I need to handle of some private business." And before Chika could protest, Shito was gone. The gold-eyed male looked at Michiru, her once braided hair now half loose.  
A few hours passed, and a now bandaged Michiru looked at herself at the tiny mirror she has. Her hair was now loose, but the girl wanted to re-braid it again. A hand went out to reach her hairbrush, but someone was there before her. Michiru turns her head a to the side, looking as to who it could be. Then her eyes met Chika, who held a bored look on his face.  
"Before you ask, I have to say I only will help you braid your hair because I'm bored."  
Typical of Chika; neglect his homework and instead goes to others to amuse himself. Nonetheless, she accepted his help.  
"Okay then."  
Then she turns her head to the wall before the front part of her body so that Chika could brush her hair with ease.  
Unlike what she expected, the male was able to brush her hair in a proper manner. He even counted how many times he brushed a few strands. Michiru pulled the conclusion that he might help his sister with things like this.  
"I find it weird why you always braid your hair."  
His musing was unexpected, so it raised a few questions by Michiru.  
"You look good with your hair loose too."  
And then he fell silent again till he was done doing everything. He demanded 100 yen for helping, which she gave. He left, probably to bug Shito or someone else.

And the next day she wore her hair loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a long while I decided to write another Chiruchiru story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Michiru~"  
Said girl sighed deeply while going through the hallway of the dorms, feeling annoyed and at the same time tired. Today they had celebrated the fact that everyone had payed off their debt. Alcohol was poured like never before because of the joy they felt, and left everyone but the pinkette drunk (she was smart enough to know that it will cause her to have a hangover, and that's not handy if she wants to move to the apartment she hired).  
Anyway, the girl had dragged all the former debtors to their room except for Chika, who she is busy bringing him to his place.  
"Michiru, come sleep with me in my bed."  
She almost wanted to say how wrong it sounded (hanging around with Sotetsu had so its good and bad points), but she decided against it.  
"No, Chika-Kun, I need to wake up tomorrow around six, and prepare to move away from here, and you need to do it to."  
Chika pouted, but didn't say a word.  
A few minutes passed until Michiru finally had managed to put the whining Chika in his bed. She wanted to turn around to go to her room, but felt a strong hand pulling her back. Michiru let out a tiny screech before she landed on Chika's bed. She flushed bright red, first from embarrassment, then from anger.  
"Chika-Kun! I really need to-!"  
She stopped when she looked at his face.  
"Just stay; I won't do anything that can harm you, okay?"  
Michiru sighed.  
"Chi-"  
"Please?"  
And then another sigh escaped her lips.  
"Okay, only for once, but I'll be away from here before six. Don't cry if you don't find me the next morning here, you got that?"  
For a moment it was silent before Chika softly said yes.  
"...Hey, Michiru."  
"...Yes."  
"...Goodnight."  
"...Goodnight."

* * *

**-Two years later-**

* * *

The now 18 year old Michiru stared at Chika with a baffled expression on her face, a mix of confusion and fury visible in her green-coloured eyes.  
"Move in?!"  
The high school graduate gave the woman a calm expression, like it was the most normal thing to ask. "Why not? It will be like the good old times, and you live close to the university."  
Michiru almost wanted to throw the other of a building, so angry was she. "That's still not a-Wait, what are you doing?"  
Chika had pushed Michiru to the side and walked in the apartment with his belongings. "I'll pay half of the rent, and I'll do the cooking. You have troubles with both, right?"  
...He had a point; her study didn't allow her to work long, especially around the time that she had exams. And in two years time, the pinkette still wasn't able to master cooking. And so, with a big gulp, she decided that it is indeed better if he moved in.  
"Fine! But if anyone thinks something wrong about us, you'll be the one to clear up everything, got that?"  
The male made the same face as Michiru, even imitating her pose before huffing. "Yes, yes, now let me move in my stuff here."  
And Michiru rolled her eyes. Then suddenly a small smile appeared on her face.  
"Yo Michiru, is it fine if we can share a bed."  
Then it disappeared. An 'I'm done with you' expression came appeared on her face. "Chika-Kun..."  
All was well, or actually, all was well for Chika. Michiru on the other hand had to deal with a moron.

* * *

**Please do R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**To be honest, this more a drabble thing.**

* * *

"I feel so sick… I think I'm going to die." Soon after she felt a soft slap on the back of her head. A whine escaped her lips. "Ouch! Chika-Kun, that was mean!

The male sighed as he steered the vegetable soup in the cup. "Stop whining so much. You won't die from a simple fever," Chika said, actually having a point for once.

"But you didn't have to hit me for it! So mean…" she muttered while rubbing the back of her head.

In the meanwhile Chika was done with the steering and held the spoon full of the soup in front of her mouth. "Say aaah." Michiru rolled her eyes before opening her mouth. Chika fed her the soup. The pinkette found it embarrassing, but at least it tasted well.

"You really owe me now for helping you." Michiru glared at the male before he lets out a small chuckle. "Kidding~" Michiru huffed before Chika ruffled her hair. So long for her thinking he finally got mature.

Men…


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble I write on my roleplay account michirulicious. If you want to request another drabble, please go there.

* * *

This day had probably been the most embarrassing one Michiru had in her life.

It started all with the argument she had with Chika about something trivial; namely which show they would watch. The argument took place an hour before Michiru stormed away, clearly upset with this all. What she didn't expect however, was that she would bump up against the glass door of her apartment.

A whine escaped her lips as she tries hard not to cry. The glass is really hard, after all. Chika on the other hand shook his head, _&amp;&amp;_ walked over to the pinkette. A calm expression, though she could see a smirk was about to form sooner or later, is on his face as he cupped her face in his hands. The first tears escaped her eyes as he sighed.

"You're really something," he muttered before a small smile comes on the bi-haired male's face, a pout forming on the female's one. He chuckled, _&amp;&amp;_ led the pinkette to her kitchen.

"Come, let's get you some ice," Chika said before she let out another whine. "_&amp;&amp;_ watch out where you run next, Chiru. You almost got me bursting out of laughter there."

A huff escaped the singularity's lips before she blushed.

_Goddamnit, Chika!_


	5. Chapter 5

She is like a doll; her skin is smooth and looks like it is made from porcelain, and she lips red as roses, and it makes you want to kiss her. Her hair as pink as the roses in a meadow, silkier than anything else you ever touched. Her eyes are big and coloured with a shade of green you only see in a forest.

He is a man who had seen everything. His skin is rough from all the battles he fought; mostly from the battle inside of him. His hair is spiky, a mixture of white purer than snow, but with streaked darker than black. Eyes show gold, a lion waiting to roar.

She is like Persephone, for she too had been once innocent; picking flowers in a field filled with many colours. She yearned silently for adventure, but told no one about it.

But unlike Persephone, she does not cry when she falls into the underworld, nor does she leaves it. She finally could reign and throw away her former mask.

He is Hades; a man who gets misunderstood more times than he could count. He reigned in his own underworld, his partner being an aloof man like Thanatos.

Unlike Hades, he doesn't fall directly for the flower maiden, and does not grant her his kingdom directly. But slowly he does, and he didn't notice it till she almost left. He started to love her, and made her eat not six, but twelve of his own sort of pomegranates.

And she accepted them without a single sign of struggle.

* * *

**You can't deny it; Michiru &amp;&amp; Chika romance really is like the Hades &amp;&amp; Persephone myth, isn't it?  
**R&amp;R


End file.
